Apartment Panic!
by stillewolfie
Summary: Malam itu Hinata tersadar bahwa tetangganya adalah seorang homo yang suka bercinta dengan suara keras. LEMON. R18. Naruto/Sasuke.


**Normal POV**

Suatu hari di musim panas.

Langit terlihat cerah, bersih, dan mempesona. Tidak ada burung, tidak ada awan. Warna biru terhempas dari ujung hingga ke sudut permukaan, membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa hari itu sangatlah cerah dan cocok berjalan-jalan. Konoha, sebuah kota pinggiran dari Provinsi Hi merupakan salah satu destinasi yang cocok untuk liburan, mengingat letak peta serta keindahan yang dimiliki membuat warga dari kota berniat untuk memiliki perasaan gembira dan menghilangkan stress yang tidak terkira.

Tetapi, dari seluruh jutaan manusia, ada salah satu yang pergi karena memiliki satu tujuan berbeda.

"Nona," Pria paruh baya, berambut jabrik panjang yang menutupi sebelah mata kanannya, tersenyum sembari mengangkat topi seragam. "Semua sudah kami susun dengan rapi di dalam apartemen anda. Apa ada lagi yang bisa dibantu?"

Seorang perempuan, berusia dua puluhan, berambut panjang gelap, serta bermata ungu keputihan tampak tersenyum lembut. Terkesan sopan dan terhormat, ia menundukkan kepala sebagai ucapan non-verbal. "Saya rasa sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Kamizuki Izumo tersenyum lepas, "Itu sudah tugas kami. Semoga hidup anda di kota ini menyenangkan."

Pemuda lain berkacamata memajukan diri, menghormat kecil. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Yamashiro Aoba mengangkat topi.

Dua orang pria yang sudah membantunya mengangkat barang—karena itu adalah kewajiban mereka sebagai pekerja—sekali lagi, menundukkan tubuh. Sang pelanggan pun tersenyum dan melakukan hal sama. Hyuuga Hinata, berdiri tegap, menatap mobil pengangkut yang telah dinaiki telah pergi dari destinasi. Tidak lama ia pun berbalik, menatap gedung apartemen besar yang sudah dirinya beli dengan tabungan tersendiri.

Meski terkesan tidak terawat dan tua, Hinata tahu bahwa tempat ini akan menjadi tempat ia tinggal selama dirinya berada di Konoha. Merantau dari Oto, lepas dari tanggung jawab orang tua, hidup bebas namun teratur, dan bekerja secara mandiri adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Tidak ada peraturan keluarga yang membuatnya terikat akan kedisiplinan, tidak ada sang ayah yang selalu mengatur pakaiannya, makanan apa yang akan ia santap, serta hilangnya keberadaan si adik termuda yang dari awal sama sekali tidak memiliki hormat padanya.

Di Konoha, Hinata sendirian. Dia akan belajar untuk mandiri dan mencari pekerjaan.

Langkah kaki pertama telah ia lakukan. Berjalan memasuki gedung, menaiki tangga, memutar kunci, menutup pintu. Hinata tersenyum kala dirinya melihat beberapa kardus yang berisi barang-barangnya. Menggulung kaus lengannya, mengikat satu rambut ke belakang. Ia pun bertekad akan membereskan semuanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Kedua mata perak tampak bersinar.

Menjadi seorang putri selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya bosan. Di sini, ia sendirian; tidak ada para penjaga yang bersedia menjadi budak, atau pelayan yang selalu sigap di belakang dirinya untuk tahu apa yang dirinya butuhkan. Tidak ada mereka, tidak ada yang mengganggunya—dan ia merasa bahagia hanya karena satu fakta sederhana.

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

**APARTMENT PANIC!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Apartment Panic! by stillewolfie**

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

OOC, AU, yaoi, lemon, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga sore, Hinata sudah menyusun dan merapikan seluruh barangnya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Jika dibandingkan dengan rumah yang berada di Oto, apartemen Hinata mungkin akan dianggap sebagai garasinya saja. Terlalu kecil untuk putri bangsawan sepertinya. Namun, sesungguhnya, ia tidak memikirkan besar atau kecilnya tempat dirinya tinggal. Hinata hanya beranggapan bahwa apartemen tersebut memiliki kenyamanan yang tidak dimiliki oleh mansion lama. Dia senang, bahagia, aman, nyaman, dan tentram. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh, Hinata sudah menyiapkan aturan tidak tertulis selama dirinya tinggal untuk mencari kehidupan.

Jika kau membuka pintu, maka hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah ruang tamu sekaligus dijadikan sebagai ruang keluarga. Televisi kecil telah diletakkan di depan sofa putih yang besar, cukup untuk tiga orang. Ketika kau menoleh ke arah kanan, dirimu akan mendapatkan konter dapur yang diisi oleh peralatan masak serta wastafel kecil yang sudah dicuci bersih. Saat kau memasuki area dapur, kau akan menemukan pintu kayu yang bisa ditebak sebagai kamar mandi. Lalu, saat kau berbalik, tepat di sebelah kiri ruang tamu, seberang dapur, terdapat sebuah ruangan terpisah yang di mana kau akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah kamar sang pemilik. Dalam satu petak, itu bisa disusun menjadi beberapa bagian. Hinata memuji sang arsitek yang sudah membuat apartemen ini menjadi nyaman jika dilihat dalam sekali pandang.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun, dekat dengan supermarket, adanya jasa _laundry_ di lantai dasar, memiliki parkiran, dan harganya terbilang cukup murah. Hyuuga Hinata adalah salah satu perempuan paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai apartemen ini di koran mingguan.

Suara 'tak-tak-tak' tampak menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Hinata sedang memotong daun bawang yang akan dijadikan hiasan untuk _bento_ yang akan disiapkan. Setelah menyusun tatanan ruangan, ia berencana untuk menyapa para tetangga yang tertangkap di satu lingkungan. Dua _bento_ besar berisi sushi, daging yakiniku, beberapa potong tempura, serta dango sebagai kudapan. Hinata sangat suka memasak, ia berniat untuk menyapa hangat para tetangga di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Hinata memilih untuk mengunjungi tetangga sebelah kiri terlebih dahulu. Dia mengetuk pintu.

**Cklek.**

"Ya?"

"Ah," Kesan pertama yang dilihat Hinata adalah seorang wanita tua, sudah beruban, dan pendek. Dari nada suaranya, ia seperti tidak ingin diganggu. "Maaf, saya penghuni baru di apartemen ini. S-Sekaligus, tinggal di sebelah anda."

"Oh?" Pintu melebar. Wanita tua mendongak kala menatap lebih jelas gadis dewasa dengan pipi bulat yang merona malu-malu. "Ah … pantas aku dengar tadi pagi sangat ribut, ternyata kau yang pindah?"

"M-Maaf," Hinata adalah gadis pemalu, terutama pada orang asing. Gadis itu menyerahkan salah satu _bento_ dalam ukuran besar, serta botol kecil berwarna ungu muda sebagai penampung teh hijau, melengkapi dango yang telah ia buat. Ia rasa ini sudah kali kedua dirinya meminta maaf. "I-Ini ada beberapa kudapan. Meski tidak seberapa, s-saya mohon terimalah."

Akasuna Chiyo, namanya. Mata sayu tampak memperhatikan tempat _bento_ yang diberikan Hinata. Itu hanya tempat bekal biasa, namun di matanya, ukiran serta bentuknya terlihat sangat unik dan mahal.

"Hm," Chiyo mengangguk, tangan keriput membentang; _bento_ berpindah tangan. Hinata tersenyum lega. "Namamu, siapa namamu?"

"H-Hinata," Gadis yang dimaksud bercicit pelan, ia menunduk pelan sebagai tanda menyapa. "Hyuuga Hinata, senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Ah, Hyuuga … sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi di mana ya?" _Glek_. Hinata mengerjap, sedikit panik. "Yah, sudahlah. Kau anak yang baik, aku sudah tahu sejak melihatmu pertama kali."

"T-Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuterima _bento _buatanmu. Aku Akasuna Chiyo. Cucuku juga tinggal di sini, tapi dia sedang kuliah. Mungkin kau bisa menyapanya malam nanti." Chiyo tersenyum tipis, "Dia pasti akan memakannya, meski aku yakin rasanya tidak terlalu enak." Wanita itu terkekeh, sedikit sarkastik. "Semoga kau betah di sini, Nak Hinata."

"Um … ya, t-terima kasih banyak." Hinata memang tidak percaya diri dan lemah dalam olahraga, tapi ia memiliki keyakinan tersendiri terhadap masakannya; meski wanita tua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai tetangga telah memberikan kritik tidak berdasar. "Mohon b-bantuannya, saya akan bekerja keras."

Chiyo mengangguk, pintu pun tertutup. Hinata menghela napas lega.

Hinata tidak tahu apakah sifat asli dari nenek zaman sekarang sangatlah ketus, atau itu adalah salah satu sikap negatif yang tidak mengenakkan milik identitas tetangga barusan ia kunjung. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena Nenek Chiyo telah menerima tanda terima berupa masakannya. Abaikan perasaan tidak suka, apapun yang terjadi, gadis itu sudah diajarkan untuk selalu menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

Dengan segera, Hinata pergi ke sebelah kanan apartemennya. Seperti sebelumnya, ia mengetuk pintu.

Ia menunggu, namun tidak ada yang menyambut.

Ketuk, sekali lagi.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu akan terbuka.

Hinata mulai ragu. _Apa pemiliknya sedang tidak ada?_

Gadis itu menghela napas lelah. Kalau begitu ia akan kembali ke sini saat malam tiba, mungkin saja—

**Cklek.**

Hinata mengerjap, seketika ia menghentikan niat.

"Siapa?"

Seorang pemuda, gagah, tampan, tinggi, dan mempesona. Bertelanjang dada, menampakkan otot-otot kencang yang berada di seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Kulit kecokelatan, tampak seksi dan bersinar kala matahari musim panas mengintip dari sudut atap. Hinata ternganga. Tanpa diperintahkan, matanya sudah jelajatan ke seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Rambut pirang, bermata biru, tiga garis yang berupa tanda lahir membuat segalanya di pandangan Hinata menjadi berkabut. Wajah merona fatal, hidung nyaris mimisan.

"A-A-A-A-A—"

"A?"

"A-A-_Ano_—"

"_Ano_? Apa? Kau ada urusan?"

"B-Bu-Bu—" Otak dan bibir terasa tidak sinkron. Semua pemikiran serta niat baik seketika menghilang, sikap bejat telah menguasai setiap pemikiran perempuan itu. "Bu—bukan, a-_ano_—"

"Apa sih? Kau bisu, ya? Tuli?" Alis kuning terkesan naik, wajah memasang tampang ketus. Tidak suka kala melihat anak kecil sedang berdiri di depan matanya tanpa ada maksud yang jelas. "Ck, mengganggu saja—"

Pintu nyaris tertutup, membuat Hinata tersentak dan menahan. "T-Tunggu!"

Jengkel, lirikan mata memberikan tanda bahwa Hinata telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Hinata pun meneguk ludah sebelum ia menyingkirkan telapak tangan dari pintu. "…M-Maaf."

"Apa?"

"I-Ini," Hinata menyerahkan satu kotak _bento_ besar, dibungkus dalam kotak yang sama, seperti yang ia berikan pada Nenek Chiyo sebelumnya. "A-A-Aku baru pindah ke sebelahmu, kuharap k-kita bisa bekerjasama…"

"Kita?" Dia menaikkan alis. "Ah, kau baru pindah ke sebelah?"

Hinata sedikit ketakutan, tapi ia mengiyakan.

"Sebelah mana?"

"S-Sebelah k-kirimu."

"Oh, kiri?" Wajahnya tampak heran. Tidak lama, ia pun menyeringai. "Kiri ya? Hee…"

Hinata mengerjap. _Ada apa?_

"Naruto," Hinata segera mengalihkan pikiran. Terdengar suara maskulin dari dalam, namun lebih tenang. "Siapa?"

"Tetangga barumu," Pemuda pirang menyahut, namun mata masih tertuju pada Hinata. "Cewek, dia baru pindah hari ini."

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dibalik punggung Naruto yang hampir menutupi seluruh ukuran pintu, seseorang muncul. Seorang pemuda sebaya, berambut hitam cepak, bermata hitam legam yang mempesona, terkesan tenang dan cerdas. Naruto didorong mundur, ia memutuskan untuk maju. Hinata mengedip-ngedip bingung.

"Maaf, dia memang agak sedikit kasar." Suaranya terdengar berkelas dan elegan, ia tersenyum tipis menatap Hinata yang menunduk mengiyakan, malu-malu namun setuju dalam diam. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik apartemen ini. Kau?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, penghuni baru. Salam kenal, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke saja sudah cukup."

"Um, baiklah…"

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"I-Itu, sebenarnya—"

Hinata belum sempat melanjutkan, suara 'duk-duk-duk' dari lantai apartemen membuatnya terlonjak. "Oi! Kau tidak membuat ramen?"

"R-Ramen?"

Hinata gemetaran. Haruskah ia kembali dan memasak ramen secepat kilat?

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan alis tidak suka. "Berhenti berteriak seperti itu, kau menakutinya."

"Cih, aku 'kan hanya bertanya." Naruto mengintip dari punggung Sasuke. "Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Lain kali kalau masak jangan lupa buat ramen ya, ah sayurannya juga harus banyak. Ditambah susu juga, kalau bisa susu sapi asli—"

"Berhenti minta aneh-aneh! Harusnya kau bersyukur karena dia sudah memasak banyak untuk kita, Baka!"

"Hee … tapi aku ingin ramen."

"Sebenarnya penghuni asli itu aku atau kau?"

"Tapi 'kan aku hampir setiap hari mampir ke sini, apa salahnya membuatkan ramen untuk kita?"

"Kita? Sepertinya hanya kau saja yang suka makanan instan seperti itu, Bodoh."

Hinata menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan pandangan nanar. Dia tidak mau mereka bertengkar tentang masakan atau dirinya, rasa bersalah langsung menjalar secara transparan.

"M-Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Hinata menunduk berkali-kali. "Lain kali akan kumasakkan semuanya. Dari ramen babi, ramen kedelai, ramen rumput laut, ramen _shoyu_. Semuanya, akan kumasakkan s-semuanya untuk kalian—"

"Hei hei tidak apa," Sasuke ikutan panik. Hinata sudah benar-benar lupa dan tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan saat ini. "Tidak perlu memasak sebanyak itu, oke? Kalau dia memakan ramen sebanyak itu maka otaknya tidak akan berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik." Sasuke mengabaikan ocehan Naruto di belakang. "Terima kasih atas pemberiannya, akan kami terima dengan sepenuh hati." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata terdiam.

Ini perasaannya saja atau barusan ia melihat atensi seorang Bunda Maria?

.

.

**apartment panic** –

.

.

Malam telah tiba, Hinata baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar mandi setelah membilas seluruh badan.

Ini baru hari pertama, namun rasa lelah sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan, ia lebih memilih untuk membaca surat kabar yang ia dapatkan dari penjaga di lantai bawah. Besok ia akan pergi seharian untuk mencari pekerjaan yang cocok dengan kepribadian, pengalaman, serta ijazah yang ia kumpulkan. Meja terisi penuh oleh berbagai catatan dan potongan koran, serta layar ponsel yang menampilkan salah satu _website_ mengenai lowongan pekerjaan.

Hinata ingin membuktikan pada ayahanda bahwa ia bisa menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri, tanpa diawasi oleh orang lain.

Detik jarum panjang terus bergerak, berkeliling, dan berpindah. Hinata berkali-kali melingkari paragraf yang ia rasa bisa memenuhi ekspetasinya. Sesekali ponsel berdering, ia bertanya-tanya mengenai perusahaan atau pun institusi yang bisa dirinya kunjungi untuk esok hari. Sibuk, independen, dan percaya diri. Hinata bersumpah untuk membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik, memberikan sebuah bukti kalau perkataan sepupu serta sang ayah yang selalu memberikan pendapat jikalau dirinya tidak akan bisa ditinggalkan sendiri di dunia yang fana ini.

Pukul satu malam, Hinata merenggangkan tubuh. Mata mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, tanda ia sudah mengantuk. Gadis itu segera membereskan sampah yang terdapat di meja konter, menyusun koran yang telah ia lingkari dengan pena merah, serta menutup ponsel _flip_ miliknya.

Mematikan seluruh lampu, ia memasuki kamar, dan memutar jam ke arah angka enam. Ia berniat untuk beres-beres, membuang sampah ke bawah, dan merapikan apartemen sebelum dirinya akan pergi pada pukul delapan. Hinata adalah perempuan yang memiliki prinsip untuk memiliki hidup teratur dan tertata; itu adalah salah satu kelebihan yang dimiliki dalam aktivitas dunia kerja.

Tanpa banyak berbicara, ia pun berbaring. Lampu meja dinyalakan sebagai jaga-jaga, takut gelap adalah alasan cadangan. Mata perak yang sayu perlahan tertutup. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia jatuh tertidur.

Tik-tik-tik. Suara jarum jam berdetik. Pelan, namun bisa dijadikan sebuah ilusi. Ketenangan, sunyi, dan gelap. Begitu cocok dengan malam sebagai latar belakang.

**DUK!**

Hinata refleks membuka mata, terkejut.

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sedikit kesal, ia pun mengerutkan bibir. Nyaris saja gadis itu jatuh ke alam mimpi. Baring kembali, ia pun mencoba menutup matanya lagi—

**DUK! DUK!**

Hinata membuka kedua mata. Bukan khayalan, ya?

"N-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan seenak—ah! Bodoh!"

Di tengah rasa kantuk yang menjalar, sang gadis terduduk, mencoba untuk sabar. Dinding kamarnya sepertinya telah terhubung dan menjadi pembatas antara apartemen miliknya dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar teriakan Sasuke, kekehan dari pemuda mengerikan bernama Uzumaki Naruto, serta suara benda-benda yang terjatuh. Apa mereka tinggal bersama? Tapi, seingatnya mereka sama sekali tidak menyinggung hal seperti itu tadi sore, 'kan?

"K-Kau! Mesum! Jangan menyentuhku di bagian itu! Kau tahu—umh."

"Ada penghuni baru di kamar sebelah, bukankah itu membuatmu semakin bersemangat?"

Kedua mata Hinata langsung melebar, selebar kantong ayahnya yang berisikan uang. _Apa Naruto baru saja menyinggung dirinya?_

"Brengsek! Alasanmu tidak masuk di akal. Harusnya dengan ada penghuni baru kau jadi lebih tahu untuk beretika—s-sialan, ah!"

Alis Hinata mengerut dalam. Apa mereka bertengkar? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa karena ramen tadi siang? Hinata menggigit bibir bawah, haruskah ia memasak ramen malam-malam begini dan mampir agar mereka berdua damai kembali?

"Uh, Naru—ah…"

"Lihat? Meski kita melakukannya berkali-kali, kau tetap saja menyukainya."

Terdengar sofa yang bergeser, benda yang berpindah, serta televisi yang dimatikan. Hinata mencoba untuk berpikir positif sekaligus heran. _Menyukai apa?_

"Ah, nghh … s-sialan kau. Jangan coba-coba, Dobe!"

"Coba-coba? Kita melakukan ini terlalu sering, tahu. Aku sudah memakanmu hampir setiap hari, bukan sekedar mencicipi."

_Huh?_

Ini perasaannya saja atau kalimat Naruto terdengar ambigu?

Terdengar gesekan-gesekan lantai, serta suara 'duk' pelan. Hinata terdiam, mata menatap horor pada dinding di sebelah kanannya.

Meski Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis polos, tidak memiliki pacar, dan bersumpah untuk memberikan keperawanan pada calon suaminya kelak, namun ia tidak buta jika berhubungan dengan ciuman, seks, dan bersenang-senang. Gadis itu bersekolah di tempat terdidik. Salah satu kelebihannya adalah mata pelajaran biologi merupakan salah satu minat yang diungguli, jadi tidak mungkin ia tak mengetahui hal-hal dewasa seperti ini.

"Uhh … Naruto, berhenti menghisap l-leherku—"

Hinata menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kenapa? Ini bagian yang kau suka, 'kan?" Dapat Hinata dengar suara sesuatu yang disibak. "Aroma tubuhmu benar-benar menenangkan, Sasuke. Aku menyukainya."

Suara bibir pun bertabrakan, decapan bisa terdengar jelas. Hinata masih diam di tempatnya. Dalam hati, ia terheran; setipis apa dinding apartemen mereka hingga ruang privasi milik penghuni bisa terdengar semudah ini? Memang tidak sopan, tapi rasanya sudah keterlaluan. Hinata tidak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka, sebaiknya ia pindah saja ke ruang keluarga.

"Ha … ah, Naruto…"

Desahan Sasuke membuatnya tidak mampu beranjak. Aneh, tapi memabukkan.

Gadis itu bersumpah, ia telah mendengar sesuatu yang asing namun menyenangkan. Matanya berputar-putar.

"Buka bajumu."

"E-Eh?"

"Aku ingin menghisap dadamu, Teme."

"Ap—jangan mengatakannya sejujur itu, Bodoh! Apa kau tidak malu?"

"Sudah lakukan saja, aku ingin kita bercinta sekarang. Sudah berapa hari kita tidak melakukannya?"

"Berapa hari? Kau baru menyerangku tadi pagi! Kau pikir—ah!"

"Lambat, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Hinata mengigit bibir, jempol, bibir, jempol, berulang-ulang, dan bergantian. Wajahnya berkeringat, pipi merona sesat. Tidak ada yang tahu isi pikirannya sekarang, namun dirinya sudah sadar apa yang kedua pria itu lakukan.

Hyuuga Hinata memiliki pemikiran yang cukup luas. Oto merupakan kota besar kedua di Provinsi Hi setelah Suna, sudah wajar apabila ia tahu pergaulan di sana sudah cukup bebas dan tidak terkontrol. Dari para remaja yang sudah bisa minum-minum secara ilegal, melakukan seks bebas di usia muda, berciuman, dan pergi ke diskotik hingga keesokan harinya. Pasangan homo atau sesama jenis sudah tidak tabu lagi di telinganya, meski itu masih dilarang keras di depan mata hukum negara.

Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka, kalau pasangan _gay_ telah ia lihat—dengar—langsung dengan semua panca indera miliknya.

Dia merasa tidak terbiasa, aneh, dan menggelepar.

Akal budi menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi, namun perasaan serta naluri memaksanya untuk tidak berhenti. Telinga terpasang dengan baik. Wajah Hinata merona, keringat mulai menjalar ke beberapa sudut tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah merapatkan kedua paha—alasan yang sudah diketahui mengapa.

"N-Naruto … ah, um … jangan di situ—"

Suara decapan dapat terdengar dengan jelas di kedua telinga, Hinata semakin memepetkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Bibir ia gigit, nyaris berdarah. Napas mulai terdengar tidak teratur. Perubahan suhu terasa di setiap sudut, kedua iris sang gadis terlihat semakin sayu dari waktu ke waktu.

"Dadamu memang yang terbaik, Sasuke." Kecupan di pipi pun terjadi. "Ah, tidak. Semua yang ada di dalam dirimu, aku sangat menyukainya."

"B-Baka … ah, berhenti menggodaku." Sasuke menjerit tertahan kala tubuhnya tertarik ke atas, membiarkan Naruto berbaring di bawah tubuhnya. "N-Naruto!"

Hinata tidak sadar karena visual mereka terhalang tembok tipis yang membentang ketiganya. Saat ini Naruto sedang menyeringai seksi, mempesona, menciptakan aura seorang dominan. "Aku masih lelah karena permainan kita sebelumnya. Aku ingin kau yang bergerak kali ini, Sayang."

"S-Sialan kau! Aku tahu kau bermaksud untuk menggodaku kali ini!"

"Kau cantik, Sasuke. Akan semakin cantik kalau dilihat dari bawah, hehehe."

Hinata menjerit manis. _Meski ngeri begitu ternyata Naruto adalah pria gentel dan romantis!_

Gadis itu bersumpah, ingin rasanya ia memukul dinding apartemennya dan melihat adegan kedua lelaki itu lakukan secara langsung. Naluri wanita sudah mulai menguasainya, sikap rasional perlahan menghilang tanpa jejak. Dibalik dinding pun, dapat para pembaca lihat wajah Sasuke sudah memerah parah, memajukan bibir karena malu akan pujian Naruto yang terlalu blak-blakan.

"Aku akan memukulmu habis ini, ingat itu baik-baik."

"Iya, Sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"…"

"Ah, tapi sebelum itu berputarlah. Aku perlu mempersiapkanmu—"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Eh?"

_MEMPERSIAPKAN APA? DEMI TUHAN JENIS APAPUN DI ATAS SANA, HINATA NYARIS MIMISAN DAN JATUH PINGSAN!_

Hinata gemetaran, ia merapatkan kedua pahanya. Kedua iris perak sudah termakan oleh sesuatu yang menjalar ke setiap sudut tubuhnya. Tangisan kecil mulai muncul di pelupuk mata, tanda ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan akan perasaan baru yang menguasai seluruh aliran darah.

"…Um, ah."

"Ha … ngh."

"Uh, N-Naruto…"

"Ah—ha, ah … uh—"

Hinata menempelkan telinga pada tembok sedalam-dalamnya, menekannya, berharap bisa tembus pandang dalam waktu sedetik saja. Sasuke terlihat melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan. Hinata berpikir kalau desahan pemuda itu tampak berbeda dari suaranya yang telah ia dengar saat mengantar makanan. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kenapa Sasuke bisa mendesah-desah secara lepas seperti itu?

"Butuh bantuanku, hm? Jarimu terlalu kecil. Itu tidak bisa memuaskanmu."

"…Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek. S-Sebentar lagi—ah."

_Jari kecil? Memuaskan? Apa maksudnya?_

Hinata bersumpah, ia sungguh-sungguh-sungguh-amat-amat penasaran.

"Uh … ha. Ah, ah, Naru—AH!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan," Kekehan Naruto terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Tanpa Hinata tahu, Naruto sedang menyeringai nakal. "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku ingin segera memasukimu, kau tahu?"

"K-Kau! Sialan! Naruto, hentikan! A-Aku—ah! Ah! Ha! AH!"

Jemari yang digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya pun gemetar hebat. Hinata merasa napasnya sudah putus-putus, kepalanya pusing.

"Uh! Ah! Ngh! Naruto, p-pelan-pelan! Oh! Uhm!"

Ciuman panas terjadi dibalik dinding, gelutan lidah yang panas dan tidak terbantahkan tercipta tanpa sang gadis ketahui. Hinata tidak melihat itu semua namun tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sasuke berada di pangkuan lelaki berkulit cokelat, tenggelam dalam hentakan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Pinggul Naruto yang terus maju, mundur, dan berputar-putar untuk sekedar menggoda bagian dalam Sasuke membuat sang lelaki bermata hitam setajam elang terjun pada sebuah kenikmatan dunia, menggelepar, berteriak seperti seorang jalang, meminta lebih tanpa otak memerintah. Naruto terkekeh tanpa suara, ia pun segera mempercepat tempo dan membuat Sasuke terlempar ke sana ke mari, terhempas liar seperti terkena candu narkoba. Sasuke dengan seragam putih yang melorot, menampakkan bahu berkulit cerah yang bersih dihias oleh bercak, pinggang mungil yang sangat pas kala tangan berniat memeluk dan menempelkan badan keduanya; sedang bergerak tidak karuan di atasnya dengan desahan erotis memabukkan yang mampu menciptakan adanya rasa sensual, nafsu membara, dan keinginan bahwa proses penyatuan ini akan terjadi selamanya.

Naruto adalah seorang dominan. Ia bersyukur mengenai fakta kalau Sasuke adalah kekasihnya sekarang, seterusnya, dan akan selalu begitu di masa mendatang.

_Terkutuklah pemikirannya yang mesum dan kotor._

Kedua mata hitam terlihat berkabut. Kotor, memabukkan, hina, tetapi sangat indah. Air mata muncul dan mengalir di kedua pipi yang merona drastis, _saliva_ pun tampak terlihat di sudut bibir. Kedua tangan berpangku pada bahu kekasihnya yang lebar. Naruto terus bergerak, memegang pinggul Sasuke agar dia tidak terjatuh. Hentakannya terkesan kasar dan tidak teratur, namun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai bagian dirinya yang seperti itu.

Nakal, bebas, pemberontak, hebat, dan sempurna.

Sasuke pun terkadang melenguh pelan ketika Naruto berhenti mendadak, berniat menggodanya. Pinggul kecil terasa tidak tahan akan sensasi yang menjalar, oleh sebab itu pantat kenyal bersedia menjadi pembantu dalam permainan mereka. Sesekali, Sasuke bersedia menjadi 'penggerak', ia akan memutar pinggulnya dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya; teratur, pelan, mengikuti tempo begitu lembut. Naruto tahu, pemuda itu sangat ahli jika membuatnya berhasil datang lebih dulu. Sebagai seorang dominan, tentu hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang tabu.

"...Ingin bertaruh?"

"Uh?" Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengar, ia sibuk bergerak. "A-Apa?"

"Siapa yang datang lebih dulu akan kalah dan harus menuruti permintaan sang pemenang."

"Umur berapa—hh—kau? Lima?" Sasuke menyeringai lemas. "Aku pasti sedang meniduri seorang bocah."

Naruto terkekeh, sedikit tercubit hatinya. "Sialan, kau paling jago membuatku tersinggung."

"...Ha—bodoh, uh. B-Bergeraklah. Aku lelah—"

Hinata terkejut ketika mendengar suara debukan kembali, mereka berguling-guling. Dibalik dinding, Sasuke telah dijatuhkan secara lembut oleh Naruto. Posisi mereka berubah. Naruto di atas, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat lemas di bawahnya. Naruto menjilat bibir, menjatuhkan _saliva_ pada bibir Sasuke yang terbuka, terengah-engah; kembali, mereka berciuman.

"Mmh, hm ... um…"

Hinata pun sudah tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, kepalanya benar-benar pening.

"N-Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Uh … a-aku—"

"Apa? Aku mendengarkan." Naruto mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Sasuke yang kacau sembari terus bergerak. Ia suka. Dirinya menyukai Sasuke yang tampak lemas dan pasrah di bawah kekuasaannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tersenyum di atasnya. Dibalik kabut kenikmatan, dengan tangan gemetar, ia meraih wajah Naruto. Pelan, tidak terasa, namun menjalar begitu hangat pada pemuda berambut pirang. Ciuman amatir telah dirasakan pada pipi kucing milik sang dominan, membuat ia terdiam sejenak dan berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baik Hinata dan Naruto, mendadak bengong.

"Apa?"

"…J-Jangan membuatku mengatakannya dua kali."

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"S-Sudah kubilang jangan—ah! AH! HA! N-NARUTO! AH!"

Hinata membuka mulut, ternganga seperti manusia tolol. Semua yang ia dengar bukan lagi suatu khayalan, melainkan sebuah fakta kebenaran. Teriakan Sasuke semakin keras dari waktu ke waktu, geraman Naruto pun tidak tertahankan. Dapat didengar oleh Hinata yang terdiam seperti terkena racun. Kedua telinga menegak. Gadis itu terlihat seperti anjing yang memiliki pendengaran tajam.

"Kau memang _tsundere_, ya. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, aku malah semakin mencintaimu."

"Sialan kau! B-Brengsek! Terlalu cepat, dasar kuning bodoh! Baka! Dobe! Ah! Ha—ah!"

"Iya iya, aku pun begitu. Hehehe."

"J-Jangan 'hehehe' di depanku! Apalagi di saat seperti ini—ngh!"

Mereka berdua terus melanjutkan hingga mencapai puncak kenikmatan secara bersamaan, melupakan keberadaan sang tetangga yang mendadak tertidur secara tidak rasional dan terhempas di kasur miliknya; disebabkan kegiatan seks keduanya yang tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar, penuh nafsu, gila, mengerikan, serta kurang ajar.

.

.

* * *

_** apartment panic! **_— _**owari**_

* * *

.

**A/N**: ingin membuat humor, tapi gagal ya? /tepok jidat/

saya selalu ingin membuat kisah yang bisa membuat setiap orang tersenyum dan bahagia. mengingat kebanyakan dari cerita saya adalah kisah-kisah klasik yang tidak memiliki unsur tawa. meski begitu, semoga kalian selalu dalam keadaan positif dan gembira.

**mind to review?**

.

* * *

_**apartment panic! **_—**_ omake_**

* * *

.

.

Ini baru hari kedua, namun Hinata rasanya ingin segera pindah saja.

Pagi telah datang, tertanda bahwa matahari mulai mengintip di ufuk sebelah timur. Suasana masih sepi, tenang, dan damai. Rambut yang diikat ke atas, tampak sembarangan, dan tidak dirapikan. Lingkar mata hitam tampak ada di wajahnya yang cantik. Dua bungkusan hitam berupa sampah terlihat ada di tangan kanan dan kiri.

Hinata tidak lelah secara fisik, namun kegiatan seks seorang tetangga membuat dirinya tersiksa secara batin.

Setelah melempar semua sampah itu ke tempat pembuangan yang ada di seberang apartemen, Hinata pun menghela napas.

Ia merasa tidak sopan karena sudah mengintip tanpa izin. Namun suara-suara Sasuke serta kekehan Naruto terlalu keras untuk sekedar diabaikan. Ingin meminta maaf, tapi rasanya pasti canggung dan tidak enak. Apakah Hinata harus mengiyakan permintaan Naruto untuk membuat ramen sebagai permintaan maaf? Tidak apa-apa, ia bisa bertingkah bahwa dirinya tidak mengetahui, mendengar, atau merasakan apapun. Hinata harus berlagak seperti tetangga normal yang tuli dan buta. Ia harus tidak tahu, tidak tahu, dan tidak tahu—

"Hei."

Angin pagi berhembus, Hinata berbalik.

Kedua mata perak bertemu dengan iris tajam berwarna biru laut.

Hyuuga Hinata terdiam, Uzumaki Naruto pun memberikan seringai tanda tanya.

Pemuda itu tidak telanjang dada seperti terakhir mereka bertemu. _Sweater_ oranye gradiasi hitam serta _jeans_ robek-robek sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Bukannya tampak seperti seorang berandalan, ia malah semakin tampan dari sudut pandang Hinata. Hanya saja, memori atas kegiatan kemarin malam seolah menghantamnya ke dalam sebuah fakta.

Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih. Terlebih lagi dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang laki-laki.

Hinata menatap Naruto seperti melihat penampakan setan. Naruto sendiri hanya melirik Hinata, terkesan meremehkan. Gadis itu malah seperti bocah tengil yang tidak mengerti akan sebuah dosa.

"U-Uzumaki-san, ada apa—"

"Kau mendengarnya."

"Eh?"

Naruto melangkah, mendekati Hinata yang terjerat dalam kebimbangan. Tinggi mereka terlihat jauh berbeda. Kontras, dan mengerikan. Pemuda bermata biru menundukkan kepala, menusuk secara langsung kedua mata salah satu Bangsawan Hyuuga yang terdiam dengan tubuh membeku, tidak bisa bergerak karena sebuah perasaan takut telah menjalar ke dalam tubuh.

"Kau adalah yang ketujuh dalam tiga bulan ini."

Hinata mengedip, tanda tidak mengerti. "Uzumaki-san—"

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh. Kau bisa mendengar saat kami bercinta, 'kan?" Tanpa sadar, Hinata terbelalak. Naruto pun melebarkan senyuman. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata adalah manusia paling mudah ditebak. "Aku tahu kau ada dibalik dinding, gemetar, dan mendengar semuanya."

"A-Aku … aku … m-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau maksud," Naruto memiringkan kepala, Hinata ingin berteriak. "Kau tahu kenapa apartemen milikmu selalu kosong tanpa penghuni? Apa kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia kecil?"

Hinata melirik kedua mata Naruto dengan jeritan kecil, meski ia beberapa kali mengalihkan diri karena terlalu cemas akan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

Memang benar, ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa apartemen milik Hyuuga Hinata sekarang selalu laku dan diisi oleh orang yang membutuhkan. Namun, lusa kemarin, penjaga gedung sempat mengatakan bahwa mereka juga dengan segera meminta ganti rugi dan pindah kurang dari seminggu. Informasi tersebut membuat Hinata tersentak secara tiba-tiba, seolah telah menyentuh gelombang serang tanpa sengaja. Tubuhnya seperti terkena tremor hebat, Naruto yang melihat segalanya pun terkekeh pelan.

Telapak tangan Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata, seperti seorang pedofilia yang sedang mengancam anak di bawah umur lima. "Kau gadis yang pintar."

Hinata tahu, ia berada dalam situasi yang tidak diuntungkan. Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu di luar ekspetasinya, 'kan?

"Nah, kuberi waktu sampai lusa," Tangan berpindah pada bahu Hinata yang kecil, memerasnya kasar, membuat gadis itu nyaris memekik.

Naruto menusuk Hinata dengan tatapan paling mematikan. Bahkan, di pandangan Hinata, kedua iris sang pemuda tampak berbeda sekilas—bukan lagi biru; melainkan merah, pupil berubah seperti seekor rubah meski hanya sekilas.

"Pergilah, yang jauh. Sejauh mungkin, seperti kau telah menghilang dari dunia ini. Jangan tinggal di sebelah Sasuke lagi, atau menginjakkan kaki di sini. Kalau kau masih berani tinggal melewati batas waktu yang kutentukan, aku akan menarikmu paksa."

Kaki Hinata gemetar, pandangannya seolah terhipnotis dan terjebak.

"—aku akan melakukan apapun, atau harus dengan cara membunuh; itu tergantung keputusanmu."

Naruto pun melepaskan tangan pada bahu Hinata, begitu kasar dan tidak sopan. Ia berbalik pergi menuju apartemen. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam di depan bak sampah, berdiri, mematung. Antara kaget, tidak percaya, dan bingung. Tidak lama, ia pun terjatuh—pingsan.

.

.

* * *

**APARTMENT PANIC! — END**


End file.
